This is life
by Yusuka-chan
Summary: Naruto and Hinata went through a bad break up and now everything is falling apart. How did this happen? Hinata now has to go through life dealing with the past and the present. It's told from Hinata point of view and act.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry I know this is a bad idea but I just had to do this , I mean I can multitask it's no big deal ...I will not get distracted at all . ok ok , I think it has come to the attention of the ppl who probably has noticed but I tend to loose intrest quite quickly I'm sorry but this is very prominent in me as an Aries that's why I finished that other story without really resolving anything and I have yet to do the sequel I mean I "started on it...last year" ...don't judge me!

Anyways I had inspirtion to do this story but it's not the story I wanted to do enjoy

It was the happiest day of my life and we were in our last year of high school it was on the day of spring right after school Naruto had asked me out. We had been dating for a month now and yet I still couldn't believe this was happening. Everyday was filled with joy and laughter and I could tell I was changing or I should say I changed, it really seemed like the happiest days I had, I always had this nagging feeling at the back of my mind but I never paid attention to I was to thrilled to care about what my mind couldn't tell me in words. But it happened so fast , what I didn't realise was as I changed Naruto aslo changed , soon those happy days ended. Naruto changed suddenly, way to fast, to much for me to even notice it and then it happened we ...broke up.

Yelling and screaming could be heard late night in an apartment as things sounded like they were being broken, random bystanders seemed to have stopped hearing the loud commotion going on inside the building.

"What's going on in there?"bystander 1

"Sounds like an argument" by 2

"Should we call the police?"by 3

"Naw it's none of our business just leave them be." by 4

The yelling could be heard coming closer as it seemed to be right by the door.

"Naruto please, I...I didn't mean too"

"Do you hate me?, I didn't mean it I'm sorry!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"Naruto yelled as he opened the door socking the pole that was listening and pushed Hinata out roughly making her land and the floor with a thud.

Narutos face showed pure anger and hatred and it was all directed to Hinata.

"Is it because of her...IS BECAUSE BITCH THAT YOU CHANGED!" Hinata screamed in anger tears pouring down her face

Naruto was now red with anger" if you don't leave my porch in the next 5 minutes I'm calling the cops" Naruto said seethingly as he turned around walking inside the house

Hinata gasped "no Naruto wait"

Bam !" the door slamed in Hinata face shattering whatever little piece of her heart she was holding onto.

"Hinata cried so loud and the onlookers who was shocked still began to go about there business after it had finished

Hinata began to pick up her stuff hurriedly still not focused as she ran down the street her emotions driving ran until she ended up at a nearby park still crying her eyes out as she sat on a bench.

"Why...w..Why did it t..turn out like this" Hinata sobbed as the stutter she had lost while being with Naruto came back.

It was late and Hinata was in no condition to move but she knew she had to.

"Why is a pretty girl like you out here so late at night and crying no less."

Hinata looked up at the voice , it was a man he seemed to be in his 20!, he smelt of alcohol and cigarette, Hinata immediately got up.

"Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be crying her eyes out , and out by herself so late at night , there are bad men that try to get vulnerable girls like you when there alone how about I walk you come with me" the man he eyed her up and down

Hinata visibly shivered at the look he gave her feeling disgusted. She would usually where a baggy hoody and pants but after being with Naruto for awhile she started to dress more feline for him. Hinata wore a sweater that hugged her curves and some jeans and boots. Backing away Hinata shook her head

"T...that's ...o...okay sniff" I said stepping away

"My...my cousin is c... Coming ba'm right now" I lied hoping he'd leave"

"Oh is that so then I'll just wait here until he comes back"

"Hinata began to panick the tears still coming out(not that they would stop)"

"Why..why! Does this have to happen, I should run.." hinata thought to herself as she slowly took a couple of steps back then ran away.

"Hey!" the man called out upset giving chase

"...sniff...ah" Hinata yelled as she fell

Getting up Hinata felt the man's shadow look over her.

"Why did you run?" he asked seemingly annoyed

"I...m..my cousin I...I saw him so I went to catch up with him ...y...you don't have to follow me "Hinata said nervously

"Oh yeah where is he I'll walk you to him" the man said amused

HinataS panick began to grow even more as she thought this out.

"He's not gonna leave me alone...then I'll lead him on in till I come across one of the short cuts and make a run for it, I should be able to loose him in there.

"O...okay...her...He's this way" I said leading him down the sidewalk

Every step made me anxious I could feel his stare down my back making me hug myself tightly then I stopped. Then ran when. I saw the allyway for the shortcut . He ran after me and I looked back and I could see he was mad.

"Left,right,left,left..." I could tell I was looking him as his running sounded far behind

"...w..which one was it..." I began to panick as I was left with two more paths I could hear his running behind and I made a guess and went left

"Gasp...oh no..."

"So what's your excuse for running this time?...lets just cut to the chase there is no cousin and you led yourself right to a dead end." said the man as he approached her.

I backed up against the wall as he came closer

"L...leave me alone..." my eyes went wide as he took a knife out and held out to my neck

He smirked seeing the frightened look I gave him.

"No more running , I've never had a girlmake me chase her this much and I intend to enjoy myself "

He brought the knife to my chest and I closed my eyes in anticipation .

"Shrrrrrrrrrr" came the sound of fabric ripping

I gasped covering my chest and quivering in fear.

" Noooooo!" I screamed as I attempted to run again but he grabbed my arm and slammed me against the wall. I groaned in pain from the blow as a started to see spots of black.

"You know, I like it when they beg" he said as hiS hands began to roam my body

I snapped out of it and began to struggle against him and I ended up scratching him in the face drawing blood.

"You Damn bitch!" he yelled as he slaped me across the face making me fall to the floor. He took that opportunity to pin my hands above my head.

"im gonna enjoy making you scream"

Hinata began to cry harder

"Please let me go"

The man simply smirked as he tore her bra off

"Noooo!"

" Naruto...Naruto Please help me...no...he's not gonna help me ever again"

I immediately swung my leg up kicking him in his meals hard enough to make him fall off of Me. I scrambled to get up but he took his knife and slashed me across the arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"You dumb bitch I'll kill you!"

Before he could fully get up I kicked him in the face knocking him out, I covered my chest and quickly ran away this time taking the right turn and I ended up at my house. I shake my took out my keys trying to put it in the keyhole but I couldn't stop shaking making it drop.

"Nnn come on!" I yelled picking up the keys only to realise spot of blood on the floor , I was bleeding, but to bleed this much did...m did he cut me that deep?

I finally managed to open the door and I slammed locking it and slid down the door crying.

I cried like never before mostly because of what happened with Naruto , but also what happened awhile ago. Still crying I wobbly made my way to the bathroom and turned on the lights I looked in the mirror. I looked horrible , seeing myself made me cover my mouth and gag what happened hitting me hard.

I carefully took off the shredded sweater then got the medicine kit , I dressed the sound to the best of my abilities but still a little blood kept seeping.

I quickly shut off the lights and walked out after finishing what I did, I couldn't stand to look at myself any longer.I made my way to bed ,i felt weak and exhausted from constantly crying and I still was. I couldn't make it stop it wouldn't stop. It was two more days until graduation and I looked like this , TOMMOROW is an important day at school but I can't go like this I won't go.

"Please sniff please let this be a nightmare " I said as I driffted off.

...next morning...

"Is every senior here for the assembly?"

One person raised there hands.

"Yes?"

"Hinata isn't here"

" I see maybe she running late"

Everyone started having there own conversations

"What she's not here, she said she was gonna do the cooking if she doesn't come it'll be a let down"

"She probably stayed home because her breakup with Naruto not to mention what she to her own friends"

"Aww really what happened"

"She probably feels ashamed, I knew behind that I'm innocent mask was a hitch"

" what are we gonna do about food now"

"So Naruto is free bout time, I wondered what he saw in someone like her"

"Hehe your have to wait before you made a move he looks pissed"

The talking continued until the princal shut them up.

"He quite I'm sure she's just running late if any of you have a way to contact can you please do that so we can have verification."

Everyone looked around while Naruto and the gang just stood there not making a move

"Oh I've got it she gave us her number just in case"

"Okay then , we'll continue on with today's plans"

...

"Nnnnnnnnnghhhhhh...nnnnnnn...no...ahh" I jumped up from a nightmare

"Pleased...please...let it be a bad dream" I was to myself as I looked at my arm. I began to cry again As I realised that everything that happened was real

"Brrrrrrr...brrrrrrrrrrrr"

"Ah" I jumped shocked that my phone was ringing

No one calls me and I no longer have any friends that would call me sadly and don't have Naruto anymore the last person in my life who was my everything.

"H..hello" I answered

"Guys she picked up. " I heard a female voice say

"Hinata this your classmate you gave me your number just in case, I was wondering if you were coming or were running late"

"I'm not coming"

"Oh I see, we were counting on you since you said you were cooking and we don't really have anyone to he..."

" sigh Okay"

"Huh?"

"I said okay I'm coming, I'll be there in 5 minutes"

"Yay guys she said she said she's coming!" I heard her say

Beep...

I could feel the tears prickling wanting to come out but I pushed them back, if I smile everything will be okay right?

I made my way to the bathroom to get ready, I took off the bandages and thanfully the wound was healing but the scar that was left behind would only make me remember that horrible experience. I instinctively began to cover myself as I shivered in fear from that night. I wanted to cry again but I refused to.

"It's one more day I just have to hold my self together until then."

I jumped into the shower letting the warm water hit my skin as I began to relax and I cleared my mind. I jumped out of the shower and dried myself off I applied my families healing ointment onto the wound and bandaged it again. I then got dressed putting on my school uniform and a baggy hoody. I left through looking around carefully then I locked the door and speed walked to school.

...

"How long are you gonna keep scowling like that seeing your face like that is actually scary" kiba said

Naruto sent kiba a glare that made him visibly shiver.

"Naruto we know your mad the whole school knows your mad but you can't keep going like this, where graduating TOMMOROW we should be enjoying ourselves and making the best out of this moment somewhere up.

"Sigh your right" Naruto said as he smiled

"That's the spirit"

"It's about time it was creepy seeing him as quite as shikamaru and Sasuke"

"Shut up dog breath!" Naruto yelled

"It's better to seem him like this no matter how troublesome

"Hn"

"That's Sasuke talk for im glad he's okay" ino joked and Sasuke gave her a annoyed glare

"Hey guys I've got the stuff" sakura said running towards them

"Alright let's make this the best last day ever!" Naruto yelled happily

"Idiot it good to see you not brooding"

"Naruto flashed a small smile and she blushed slightly"

"Alright let's go, and that includes you lazy,ass!" ino yelled at the unloving sleeping shikamaru as she dragged him across the floor.

"Damn it ino you troublesome woman!" shikamaru yelled as he was dragged across the floor.

...

"I'm...I'm Here" Hinata said as she walked into the classroom

Everyone stopped what they wereI'm...I'm Here" Hinata said as she walked into the classroom

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Hinata, Hinata shifted uncomfortable under there stare s.

"Hinata you made it"said the voice from the phone

"Come on this way"she said as she pulled me along

"Here"

"W..what's this" I asked referring to the outfit she gave me

"We decided to do a butler maid cafe since we thought it would be fun and you were popular among the boys so we thought it would bring in more customers and now that you and Naruto have broken up...gasp...I'm sorry I..."

I froze at her words myncert clenched but it was not enough to make me break I wasn't sure if I should ask how she knew I mean this was high school after all it was to be expected, I looked at the outfit in my hand seeing it was long sleeved, I can wear this.

"It okay I'm over it" I smiled then sweat dropped at the look of awe on her face.

"Your amazing Hinata you get your heart broken and you come in smiling head strong like nothing happened I admire you!"

"I...its nothing really" (i've been crying all day yesterday and I still want to cry I'm just taking it when I go home I'm gonna be a mess)

"No Hinata your amazing, now go get dressed" she said while pushing me out

"O...okay" I said stuttering great its back

I went to the bathroom and got dressed checking in the mirror to make sure everything was in place and went back to class.

"You look amazing Hinata now let's get cooking"

"Okay"

Everything was going good it was actuallfui was laughing and me and talked while cooking with me learning her name. It was the first in a long time I felt like I was talking to a friend. It was strange that mai had always been in my class and yet I never knew her name.

"Hinata it's time to switch shifts"

"Alright"

Me and mai went up in front to do the waitering

"Welcome master your table is ready right this way" me and mai said

It was two males , me and mai took each of their order and went to tell the others but I was stopped.

"Wait I heard you and Naruto broke up so does that mean your free"

"Hey learn some respect" mai said

"Its okay mai, I'm a...sorry but I'm not interested in dating r..right now."

"I said as I started to leave but then he got up grabbed me by the arm and pulled me by the waist.

"Come on don't be like that I'm way better than Naruto"

Everyone looked on and some were video taping this , then the memory from last night flashed through my mind and I became afraid the feelings from that night coming back.

"I said no...noooo" I whimpered as I struggled against him

"Come on Hinata " he said his face coming in closer"

"I closed my eyes and slapped him

"No don't touch me"

"Ow!"

I shivered in fear holding myself as I stood there Everyone watching.

"Hasn't even been a week yet and she's already throwing herself at a guy wait till everyone sees this."

" I stiffened and then ran, out, my heart clenched but it was not enough to make me cry but I was on the verge"

"Hinata wait!" mai called out

"Mai going and leave with Hinata gone we need to work extra hard"

"I understand"

...

"Is everything ready for tonight?" asked sakura

"Yeah no one is ever going to expect this" Naruto said excited

"Oh wait , Sakura can you get the lighter from the storage room?" kiba asked

"Sure" Sakura said as she walked off to the storage room

"Ding...ding" Everyone cell phone went off

"What's this?" questioned sakura

"Someone sent a video to the whole school " said shikamaru as he checked

"Alright! school shanigans on the last day huh let's watch it"

"I don't think so do you see the title"

"Little miss innocent? Think not"

"You think someone filmed someone doing it!"

"Awww you pervert!" ino said slapping at the back of his head

"Wow, well who cares I'm watching it" and kiba pressed play only to show a video of Hinata and what happened on the classroom earlier, but there were parts edited out.

Everyone went silent and turned to look at Naruto who didn't seem fazed.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing..think the video s fake?" she asked everyone and they paused

"Psshhh i wouldn't push it past her , we all thought Hinata was someone we could trust until she showed her true colors I'm sure this is real" kiba said

"Yeah, you right"

...

I walked down the hall's going down the stairs out the school ? I noticed each person I passed stared giggled or whispered. I began to run again I couldn't take it anymore, just when I thought things were getting a little better this ended up happening. I walked around the school building and ended up at the storage room and there I saw her, but what concerned me was what was on her phone.

When she realised there was someone there she turned around. We stood there silent unmoving not saying a word, Sakura fixed her fa a into a frown and I immediately gave her a cold stare.

"She probably believes what's on the video to be true, of course she would" as I thought these words I immediately started to get angry as my fists clenched.

"Hey Sakura what's taking you so long!"

I immediately froze, it was Naruto I. COuld feel my heart getting tighter. Just hearing his voice was able to do this I don't even think I can look at his face. He walked straight past me.

"Did he not notice me ?" I questioned my self

"No I've got it I just got a little side tracked" Sakura said smiling

"Seeing her smile like that with Naruto made want punch her face in" I clenched my fists tight and as if he suddenly noticed me my eyes met with Naruto. The anger left me and was replaced by saddness and fear.

Naruto looked at me with hatred and anger his eyesnalmpst seemed to change , it wasn't present in his face of course. Naruto was one to put up a mask and I always saw through it. My knees felt weak and I could feel a wave of emotions wash over me

"No " I said to myself

"No..no no..." I can feel them coming out, I couldn't do this I needed to leave. I quickly regained my posture I looked at both of them a cold look fixed and a spun on my heel and walked away.

"At least I had something to thank family for"

When I was sure I was far away from them I ran as fast as I could.

...

"?...was that Hinata"

"Looked like it ,seems like she was in a hurry"

"Hey guys we have it" Naruto said as he came with Sakura

"Naruto?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Did you happen to cross paths with Hinata?"

"Yeah, I saw her with Sakura, then she gave us a cold look then left"

"Well I guess thats why she was in a hurry" kiba laughed

...

I ran all the way up to the infirmary room and shut the door and locked it. After that I completely broke down I heaved as I cried hard.

"It hurts...it hurts a...so much" I cried

I hadn't realised when but. I had cried myself to sleep. I got off of the floor realising it was night and I checked the mirror, I looked horrible. My eyes we re puffy and my face was stained with tears , I planned on going home before nightfall but it's to late for that.

"I can't go out like this...it's..n...night maybe no one will notice..."

"I suddenly noticed there was music playing outside.

"Okay guys we have a special treat for everyone , we managed to sneak these in are you ready!" I could hear Naruto on the Mic

"Yeah!" everyone said

"Alright , go!"

Pewwwwwww...peewwwwwww boo om" fire works went off

I could everyone cheering at the beautiful spectacle.

"Narutooooooo!" I heard the principal yell.

"Everyone seems distracted maybe I should leave now."

"I walked out of the infirmary and to my classroom for my clothes.

"...?...what It's locked" I said in panick

Going down the street in these clothes is just asking to get raped.

I then had an idea and ran to gym lockerooms.

"It's a good thing I always keep a spare I said as threw on a t-shirt and jogging pants, I folded up the out fit and put it in the locker and put on my gym jacket.

Placing the hoody over my head I walked out into the crowd, and managed to make it out the gates.

"Sigh...one more day till I graduate"

"Wait Hinata!"

"Huh mai?"

"Hinata I'm sorry about earlier"

"It's...alright y...you don't need to worry about that"

"...okay...I wanted to give you the invitations to invite your family to tomorrows graduation"

"Oh uh thanks" i said as I took them

"Why don't you stay longer Hinata the fireworks are still going on and theresmlots of stuff to do"

" no that's okay I'm tired and I don't feel safe walking out later than necessary."

" o...okay, well ill see you TOMMOROW"

"Bye" I said waving

...

I made it home without any trouble and laid on my bed , I felt horrible my life was falling apart,i was falling apart,i I looked at the invitations given to me one crumpled them up.

"Family...what...family, I have no one I'm alone...the only person I could ever called was Neji and ever since that day we haven't spoken" I teared up again and looked at my phone to be honest I don't want to be alone anymore , I no longer have Naruto I want to at least see neji even after what I told him.

I shakely my picked up my phone and looked for those familiar numbers and dialed them.

"Brrrrrr..." the phone began to ring


	2. Graduation

Two chapters in and I don't think I'm gonna makes this a whole novel I mean it's not necessary like 5 to 10 chapters the most.

I shakely my picked up my phone and looked for those familiar numbers and dialed them.

"Brrrrrr..." the phone began to ring

"Brrrrrrr...brrrrrrr...brrrrrrr" I started to feel anxious

The phone continued to ring and when I thought no one was gonna answer he picked up.

"Hello?"

"..." I couldn't speak , it's been a long time since I heard his voice, I didn't know what say , what could I say I felt like crying again but didnt I wont cry over the phone after so long of not hearing his voice.

"Hello?" I heard him say again, it sounded like he was about to hang up but I quickly spoke.

"Ah w...wait ...d...don't hang up"

"Hinata?" I heard him question

"Y...yes"

"What do you want I'm busy, and I thought I told you to never call me again" I flinched at his harsh words.

"I...I know...I just...t..TOMMOROW was graduation...and I"

"What about it...as far as I'm concerned your graduation has nothing to do with me, you said it yourself Hinata I'm nothing to you, now I've got work to do beep..." he hanged up

I cried I felt so hurt and so alone I really had nobody, I hate this, I hate it all ...

When the tears finally managed to stop it was after 1:00

"This is all my fault, I brought this on myself ...I deserve this"

"Sigh...I don't care anymore...I give up, I don't care if anyone sees me crying or a mess I'm just tired" I convinced myself that it was my fault this happened and soon I started to hate myself.

...

It was morning today was graduation, I didn't have it in me to smile I just couldn't do it. I took a shower and got dressed putting my hair in an elegant bun , I looked through my jewelry box for something to match with the robes and found a butterfly hair pin nii-san got me I smiled a little and put it in my hair.

"In a way I guess hes with me at graduation"

Everyone was sitting listening to the principal and the parents were seated on the other side . I noticed narutos God father jiraiya flirting with the ladies. I giggled as he was promptly slapped by the was a a famous known novelist that traveled the world so I was happy for Naruto that he could make it.

"Now for the valedictorian to make her speech.

That was me, I managed to top shikamaru who already made his speech, i actually hadn't prepared anything to say but after hearing shikamaru say at least ten sentences I had nothing to worry about.

As I got up and walked on stage everyone clapped and then settled. I looked out into the crowd and started feel nervous as I fumbled with my words.

"Um t..thank you...I..just wanted to say...um Ah...inhale...exhale...we've had a great 4 years in this school they were happy days , sad , some were even filled with drama or bad. But it's there memories that made are school days and brought us to where we are now, I know some of us here will miss this school but we'll always have a piece of it in our hearts. What matters is...is the...friends you've made along the way and you cherish them never forgetting the memories you made with them even when you part ways you'll still see them." I paused as I heard a few snickers and saw as my old friends rolled there eyes.

I bowed my head" that is all thank you " I said as I quickly walked of the stage

Everyone clapped after the speech as I sat down. The principal came back and called everyone up for there diplomas.

It was finally over as we walked out everyone was laughing some were crying with there families taking pictures. Of course I had no one then I heard mai.

"Hinata!" I heard the girl tell as she jumped hug me

"Ah..m...mai!"

"Your speech was amazing...I even teared up"

" t..thanks"

"Here!"

"Huh wah..."

"Its my number I want to keep contact with you even after graduation I really feel like we've become friends"

I looked at her shocked and then a smiled my first real smile that day.

"Okay!"

"Kinda, I hadn't seen your parents Hinata"

"Oh they couldn't make they were to busy" I lied

"Oh I.."

"I'll see you around mai I'll call you later"

"O..okay!"

All I wanted to do was leave I felt sick to my stomach I wanted to throw up. I passed Naruto and the rest and ended up bumping into something hard.

"Ow...s...sorry" I apologized

"Hinata?!"

"I looked to be greeted with a bear hug from jiraiya.

"It..it's nice to see you to jariya" I said breathless and he soon dropped me

"Your speech was nice, I also noticed you weren't sitting with Naruto or the rest, you know he was so happy when he called me on the phone and said you two were...hey Hinata...are you okay.

I couldn't take it anymore I cried in front of jariya I could hear Naruto and the rest approaching from behind him and I stiffened. They didn't notice me since Marita tall frame blocked them from view.

"Ah geese come on this way" Marita said sensing the situation

"Ok where are you go in old man!" Naruto yelled

"It's business with a beautiful lady"

"DamN pervert"

We finally stopped moving as jariya brought me by some benches and we sat down.

"Thank you" i sniffed

"No problem I don't like to see pretty girls cry, so what is it did something happen between you and Naruto?"

I began to cry again.

"Hey, come on stop crying, if your crying this much Naruto must have done something" jiraiya said as he stood up

"I. Gonna..."

"No...wait" I stopped him

"Me...I...n...Naruto broke up with me"

"What? But he sounded so happy with you I thought you both were happy.

"We were...or...I...I...was, it's my fault he hates me and I no longer have friends ...I drove everyone away I'm a horrible person and alone and its all my fault.

Jiraiya was silent for a moment

"Sigh...I'm not sure what went down while I was away but you are not a horrible person Hinata, I know you well enough to say that. Plus dont say your alone you can rely on me if you need help and there's that girl you were happily talking with.

"Your...your right" I said as I began to smile

"Thank you"

"Ahh its no problem , its not in my nature to leave a girl crying. How about a picture"

"Alright !" I said as I wiped my face and smiled

"I'll walk you back"

"Al..." I flinched as jiraiya was about to put his hands on my shoulder . as soon as he saw my reaction he drew his hand back

" Hinata?"

"...Gasp ...I'm...I'm sorry I did.."

"Did something else happen?" jiraiya asked straightforward

I stiffened jariya may of looked like a laid back person but he was quite perceptive.

"No...it's nothing I just hurt my shoulder early this morning." I lied

"...Alright"

We began walking back in silence until we were back at the front we ended meeting with Naruto and the rest and they all shot me looks but what bothered me was Narutos.

"Uh thank you again jiraiya I'll be leaving now" I said hurriedly

" all right, take care Hinata.

...

As soon as Hinata was gone everyone stood silent for a brief second until Naruto broke the silence

"What were you doing with her" Naruto asked not hiding the coldness of his voice.

"Who" jiraiya asked

"I know I came out with Hinata, but you don't bother to hide the coldness in your voice or the fact that you wont say her name"

"Like I said what..."

Jiraiya passed Naruto a side glance waving his and as he walked away.

"You can ask me when you get home, I don't feel like causing a scene on a day like this"

"Naruto are you okay?" sakura asked worried

"Yeah it's nothing"

"I wonder what she's up to now, to have been alone with jiraiya" kiba asked seriously

"Let's forget about that now, we've graduated, we should go party like we'll be young forever before the jobs and taxes really hit us." ino said noticing Narutos mode

"I know the perfect place" said kiba

"Lets go Naruto " sakura said as she held his and and dragged him along

...

"Here it is" kiba grinned

"..."

"..."

"..."

" kiba...what the he'll is this place"

"A club , its the best place to party right!"

"How do you even know about this place" Sasuke questioned

"I have connections now how about some drinks"

"We're good" everyone said

There was dubstep music playing and people grinding on each other.

"Come on at least dance guys I thought you wanted to party"

" yeah but not in a place like this " Naruto said

" oh come on you and Sasuke are probably to chicken to drink like real men"

"I can handle alcohol, I'll can take both you and Sasuke on any day"

" you wanna say that again done"

"Heh then its settled...a round of shots for us" kiba called to the bar tender

The bar tender came back with three shots.

" here's the rules if we have to take shots until one of us either punks out passes out or throws up."

"Sakura your the judge"

"Huh what!"

Okay bring it on"

"Hn"

The boys gulped down the liquid it burning there throats as it went down

"That tasted ehhhhhhh" Naruto said

Sasuke was covering his mouth

"That burned" Sasuke said

Kiba just stood there faking it as the alcohol also tastednhorrible and burned.

"It's that all you guys got, well you can flake out now and I'll.."

" never , get me another one"

" another one over here to" Sasuke said

" make it three"

" sigh idiots" sakura said

Shikamaru hooded his head at the drinking game.

" those three are just gonna end up drunk and we'll have to carry them home, troublesome"

" forget about that lets dance shika!" ino yelled dragging him into the crowd.

Long story short it was a long night and Sasuke and Naruto ended up getting a tie as kiba was passed out on the floor. Sakura helped walk Sasuke home and shikamaru and ino went there separate ways . Naruto was tipsy as he walked himself home.

Naruto went through the door closing it and saw jiriya sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Had fun.?" he questioned but Naruto didn't pay any attention to him

"You smell like alcohol are you drunk"

"Of course not"

"Good then that means I could do this "

Naruto turned around to ask what he was totalling about but got punched in the face.

" the he'll old man what was that for!?"

"For taking so long , now we need to talk what happened between you and Hinata."

Narutos mood immediately changed.

"That's why you were alone with her did she put you up to this?" Naruto questioned coldly and clearly upset

"Hinata didn't put me up to anything why don't you stop talking about her like she's the worst thing that ever happened to you.

"SHE...SHE IS THE BIGGEST GOD DAMN MISTAKE I EVER MADE IN MY LIFE!" Naruto yelled angrily surprising jiriya

"Naruto tell me what happened.

...

I arrived home and locked the door.

"He hates me..." I said safely , I would cry but I don't have the right to

I took the bandages off my arm and inspected the wound,it didn't seem right it was healing well before so now why is it a different color . I attempted to touch but let out a noise at the intense pain I felt . I decided to put new bandages on it hoping that would make a difference. With the pay I have going to the hospital would take up to much living expenses, and I have to worry about college.

I went to my room and plopped down on my bed a piece of paper falling out my pocket.

"Mais...number...maybe I should give her a call"

I took out my phone and waited for her to pick up.

" hello?"

"Hey mai" I said

" oh Hinata I was waiting for you to call...so what college are you going to?"

"The community college"

"Wha!... But your so smart what about that scholarship you got?"

"I turned it down...I can't really leave from here like this"

"Oh I see, well at least we get to be students with each other again"

"Your going to?"

"Yep so keep a look out for me."

"Hehehe , I will"

Mai and I seemed to have talked for hours until we decided to call it night. I soon fell asleep but things were weighing heavy on my mind.

...

That's the end of that chapter shorter than the first I know but I want to explain everything for the next chap anyways please review!


End file.
